


love love love

by BlackCats



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Warning for usual Mogeko Castle elements, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCats/pseuds/BlackCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't actually know what love <i>is</i>."<br/>(Moge-ko, a surprise, and her favorite plaything.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	love love love

"You don't actually know what love  _is_."

It's the first thing Yonaka has said in days, and it makes Moge-ko pause. Her brows draw downwards in what _would_ have been a cute expression of confusion and curiosity, if not for the smear of blood splattered around the edges of her mouth. An ear flickers to and fro at the words.

She stops biting Yonaka's neck--far too rough, too _wild_  to be pleasant--and regards her blankly.

"Hmm~?" 

Her humming reply is so mild and cheerful; if Yonaka-tan was smart, she thinks, she wouldn't try to ruin her good mood. Wouldn't say anything she'd  _regret_. 

Yonaka's either too tired or too apathetic to care. Her eyes are dark with sleepless rings and she's bleeding from punctures borne from sharp teeth--she focuses them upon her tormentor anyway, and coughs a few times before arranging her reply.

"You keep repeating that you  _love_ me, but you don't actually know what love  _is_ , do you?"

Moge-ko blinks once before smiling wide, displaying a predator's grin, a Cheshire Cat's smirk; the question's  _so_ silly, and  _so_ stupid...Yonaka-tan's just stalling for time, but there's no point to such a thing, nothing to be gained but a delay to the inevitable.

And so.

She reaches for a nearby knife and sharpens her nails upon its keen edge. Her mood's still so  _nice_ and Moge-ko contents herself with tasting some of Yonaka's blood that's already upon the blade.

"Of _course_  Moge-ko knows what love is, Yonaka-tan! Moge-ko knows what love is and how to give it...she's given you lots of love already, hasn't she?"

Yonaka shudders and that just makes her tormentor grin all the wider.

"Moge-ko loves you lots," she murmurs against the girl's neck, kissing the thinly ravaged skin there and tasting blood. It's _hideous_ , it's  _vile_ , but it makes Yonaka cringe and  _that_ makes her tail unfurl and curl again in utter bliss. _  
_

She's defiant today, though. Yonaka pulls at her bonds when she thinks Moge-ko's not looking, panting against the pain, the cruelty of it all.

"This...this isn't  _love_. You haven't  _seen_ real love..."

Moge-ko's bored with this topic already, but she humors her, because she  _loves_ her favorite toy and it's honestly so much funner when Yonaka speaks and she can hear her voice later, her  _scream._

She hasn't replied so Yonaka draws in a ragged breath and fills in the silence. "I...I actually feel sort of sorry for you."

There's no warning, no pause, no bristling of hair that gives any indication of what she does next. It just happens. In a blur of movement, Moge-ko's hauls Yonaka up and fixes her with a scathing red glare, eyes pooling with malice, teeth bared in the form of a snarl.

"Moge-ko's  _sorrrry_ , what's  _that_ , Yonaka-tan? Are you  _reaaally_ gonna pity Moge-ko when  _she's_ the one having so much  _fun_ today?!"

Yonaka gasps from the pain but she can't get any words out with that clawed grasp upon her throat. Moge-ko sneers and drops her on the ground, settling back into a crouch as Yonaka lands hard on her injured side. She's pushed against the wall by both shoulders and Moge-ko's  _livid_ for only a few seconds more before black hue swells out and replaces the stark scarlet anger--her mood swing's gone as quick as it came, and Moge-ko's disappointed more than anything else.

"And Moge-ko was gonna play with you so  _nicely_ today, Yonaka-tan! Why'd you have to go and bring  _this_ up after _sooo_ long of playing nicely? Did you _waaant_ Moge-ko to punish you?"

She sighs and steals a kiss, humming again as she grows more and more content the deeper and longer the gesture becomes. Yonaka pushes back into the wall in a fruitless attempt to get away--her resistance simply makes Moge-ko giggle with delight.

Yonaka looks to the side in disgust, and by now Moge-ko's simply perched upon her lap, tracing bleeding hearts into Yonaka's skin with the points of her nails. She's halfway through formulating a new game--this is just  _warm-up_ , just  _practice_ \--when Yonaka speaks again.

"You learned love...from the Mogekos, didn't you?"

Moge-ko brings a bloody finger to her mouth and taps her lips thoughtfully. Yonaka's blood is so sweet and heady...it's her favorite of all the girls she's ever _seen_ so far, and she suspects it will be her favorite for quite a while to come. "No, no, Moge-ko doesn't learn  _anything_ from her toys." A vicious smirk appears, toothy and edged with red. "Moge-ko has always known,  _aaall_ by herself."

"So...what is it?"

She's exhausted Moge-ko can hear it in the tired drawl of her words, the way her eyelids are drooping, and she pushes up against Yonaka so close that her breaths ghost against the girl's skin.

"Love is when you like someone  _sooo_ much that their existence makes you happy."

Her answer surprises her and Moge-ko snickers as Yonaka's eyes go wide, fighting against the weight of her weariness and actually winning.

"Mmhmm, and Moge-ko  _loooves_ you lots!" She traces lazy circles around the deep bite marks she's left embedded in Yonaka's skin, ears lowering slowly upon her head. "Moge-ko  _loooves_ the way you play hard to get, and Moge-ko  _loooves_ how long you last during our games...Moge-ko even  _loves_ how you pretend not to enjoy what she does! We have so much fun, don't we, Yo-na-ka-tan~?"

"Right, fun," Yonaka mumbles and Moge-ko's  _almost_ delighted, but then--

It's so quick and she notices it too late, because the angle's all wrong and she's not able to get  _up_ and  _out_ of the way. All she knows is that there's a knife in her side and Yonaka's somehow out of her bindings--so fine, so silken, Moge-ko's  _spoiled_ her--and there's a fury rising up in her like she hasn't felt since the first Mogeko tried to lay a paw upon her.

Yonaka's stumbling for the door and she's already  _out_ with that knife Moge-ko had used so casually before, and Moge-ko's reexamining, thinking, looking back on every moment from the minutes prior and realizing she's let her guard down after all.

She gets  _up_. She gets  _up_ and ignores the blood streaming from her side because it's _not_ going to kill her, she's _not_ going to let it; she has bigger fish to fry, and Moge-ko's laughing despite it all.

"There's no where to go, Yonaka-taaaan!" She calls after her, tasting her own blood in her mouth. "Moge-ko can't believe how _nice_ you are, to come up with a game all on your own! She's going to _catch_ you and then she's going to _love_ you like she  _never_ has before!"

The Mogekos scatter out of the way as she leaves the room--she kills one idly for good measure, because she's not weak, she's not  _prey_ and they better understand this even now--and Moge-ko giggles maniacally as Yonaka runs and runs and runs away down the castle corridors.

She really does love Yonaka-tan. 

So  _very_ much.

And that's why she will never let her go.

**Author's Note:**

> this game is going to send me straight to hell.


End file.
